The object of this invention is the assembly of T-section pieces intended for the construction of miscellaneous shelves.
Known devices of this kind generally employ angle-irons, perforated or non-perforated section pieces, round or square tubular, open or closed section pieces, most often requiring for their assembly several different elements depending upon the type of setup to be made.